Many database applications utilize virtual machine environments to run tasks and provide redundancy and security in operation. When a workload in a virtual machine environment undergoes a transparent time-shifting operation, such as a replay during an application of a snapshot, importation of a virtual machine configuration, restoration of a virtual machine configuration from a back-up, or a failing over to a replication target, it is possible for workload dataset corruption to occur.
For example, replays of previously committed transactions and invalid state or trust relationships between synchronization peers (e.g., participants of a system in which data is synchronized in a peer-to-peer manner) may result in workload dataset corruption and have the potential to pollute a distributed or replicated dataset. In addition, rolling back or replaying a previous machine state can re-expose or reactivate security vulnerabilities in a virtual machine environment, re-enable previously disabled accounts or passwords, use previously retired encryption keys, as well as create the possibility of rendering predictable a randomly generated number such as used for encryption.